power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Uprising
Magical Uprising is the series Premiere of Power Ranger: Mystic Force. Plot Following an Earthquake, the undead forces of darkness, sealed deep beneath the magical dimension hidden within the woods just outside of a city called Briarwood, are freed from their years-long imprisonment. A sorceress named Mystic Mother seeks out five brave teenagers to combat them, and finds those foretold working at a record/comic shop four of them work at, called Rock Porium. The team believes in magic to fight the forces of darkness. Can the team come together before evil conquers both worlds? Story "A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power and the great battle began. An army of the undead swarmed over the land. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. The undead army set their sights on the human world. The bravest wizard of them all cast a spell which sealed the evil in the depths of the underworld. The humans were never aware of the sacrifice. Even to this day they live in peace." Madison says to her daughters who are at the age of 5 and 6 and it's dark and it's her bedtime. Jessica and Jamie smiles at their mother. "Mommy, do you think grandma is watching me and sissy?" Jessica says as she looks at her mother. Madison looks at them. "Yeah she's watching you two every day and night, now bedtime good night and sweet dreams little ones" Madison says as she looks at Jessica and kisses her forehead and Jamie's and turns off the light and left the door cracked. She walks into the Kitchen and looks up at the full moon as Nick is finishing tuning up his Bike, and looks at his wife and holds her close. "You think she'll be alright Nick," Madison says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Yeah Maddie the girls will be alright," Nick says as he looks at her. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Mystic Force! Pushing evil with all our might together, Mystic Force! Never give up without a fight together, Mystic Force! Mystic Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Magical powers! Watching all that day or night together, Mystic Force! Mystic Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Mystic Force! Go! Go! Power Rangers Mystic Force! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Mystic Force! Episode 1x01: Magical Uprising Four years later, at Briarwood University students are there to go to school as a young 19 year old girl is wearing a skirt with a red shirt and vest with a backpack as she's ready for school, and she sees her friends again from high school. "Hey Jess what's up," Alice says as they high five each other. Jessica looks at her. "I'm good Alice where's the others," Jessica says as she looks at her. Alice points to John who is playing his guitar to an audience around him. "That's John for you trying to get attention as usual," Jessica says as she looks at him then turns to Alice. Meanwhile in in the depths of the Underworld, Necrolai reports to her master - Morticon that the human world was all they imagined it would be. "Morticon it's good to see you again I've been surveying the human world, and found my other half that I separated from when the Master fell in battle," Necrolai says as she looks at Morticon. Morticon looks at her. "Send a squad of Hidiacs to attack the city," Morticon says as he looks at her. She nods and leaves. In the forest the class that Jessica, Alice, Charisse, John, and TJ are apart of they're studying different types of leaves that can harm your skin. Then they feel an earthquake and they took cover inside a cave but the five teens run back to get help from the bus driver, but they're surrounded by unknown footsoldiers. "Ew these guys are ugly," Charisse says as she looks at the gang. The foot soldiers see them and attack the five teens, they spread out to defend themselves. Jessica takes on a batch of Hidiacs and kicks most of them down but is gets thrown to the ground hard as she attempts to fight more off she's getting beat and then they fire their energy attack at her causing her to fly into the air and flip and land on the ground hard again as she's holding her side. John sees a group of cheerleaders in trouble and moves towards the Hidiacs that's getting ready to attack them and he grabs the weapon and fights them off and ushers the girls to safety, but then gets thrown into a tree by one of them as he tries to fight the batch that surrounds him off. Charisse fights off her batch to the best of her abilities and then gets beaten badly and is about to be finished off till her brother comes to her aid, and helps her up and they got blasted back as they spin and then hit the ground hard and they regroup with Sarah, John and Alice who weren't doing to well with their batch of soldiers. "They're tough," Tyler says as he looks at them. Alice nods. "Yeah they're very strong what do we do?" Alice asked as she looks at the gang. Then five magical wands appear and they grab them and they turn into morphers. "Guys we've been chosen to defend this planet and that's what we're going to do are you guys with me," Jessica says as she looks at her four friends. They nod and stand next to her. "Ready," Jessica says as she activates her morpher. "READY," The others shout. "MAGICIAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE," The five teens shout as they activate the morphing call. ''"Galywit Mysto Ranger!" '' The morpher says as the teens transformed into the Mystic Force Power Rangers, as the Hidiacs are shocked by this. "Whoa this power is incredible," John says as he looks at his new suit. The others also are amazed by it. "This is just the boost we need to defeat these guys," Red Ranger (Jessica) says as she looks at her friends. "Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger," Red Ranger (Jessica) says as she poses. "Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger," Blue Ranger (Charisse) says as she poses. "Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger," TJ says as he poses. "Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger," Green Ranger (John) says as he poses. "Ever Changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger," Pink Ranger (Alice) says as she poses. "We call forth the magic, together as one, united for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" The Rangers say as they pose and the ground explodes behind them. Characters Mystic Rangers Villains Monster Errors Trivia Category:Series premiere Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546